


Uroki wymiany międzynarodowej

by Grisznak



Category: Beavis and Butt-head, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outer Senshi decydują się wziąć pod swój dach uczniów z wymiany międzynarodowej. Nie wiedzą, co je czeka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foreign Exchange Fiasco](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93377) by Jeff Daly. 



Sześć przyjaciółek siedziało przy stole, pijąc napoje i zajadając w najlepsze pizzą. Przyjęcie urodzinowe Hotaru było bez wątpienia ważnym wydarzeniem, ale niestety, nawet jeśli obie przybrane mamy i tatuś - Haruka, były obecne, większość Inner Senshi nie była w stanie się pojawić. Mimo tego solenizantka bawiła się świetnie, mając obok siebie tylko Ami i Usagi. Usagi była znakomita towarzyszką zabaw, ale Hotaru dostrzegła, że znakomicie dogaduje się zwłaszcza z Ami, z całkiem innych względów. Sama była dość nieśmiała i potrzebowała, kogoś, kto pomógłby się jej otworzyć, rozumiejąc ją.

Po całym dniu spędzonym w parku, przyszyły tu by chwilę odpocząć. Po posiłku, Ami mówiła o amerykańskiej studentce z wymiany, którą ona i jej matka gościły. Śmiała się z różnych nieporozumień, które były ich udziałem, początkowych problemów z komunikacją i rzewnego pożegnania pod koniec. Słysząc to, Setsuna odezwała się:

\- Wygląda na to, że ty i twoja mam bawiłyście się świetnie - powiedziała z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem. Ami uśmiechnęła się.

\- Owszem. Wciąż utrzymujemy z nią kontakt przez emalie. Myślę, że wszystkie zyskałyśmy na tym doświadczeniu.

\- W sumie, wiecie co? - Michiru wtrąciła się. - Mamy całkiem dużo miejsca, i...

\- Chwileczkę - przerwała jej Haruka. - Jeżeli myślisz o...

\- A czemu nie - spytała jej partnerka.

\- Czemu? Nie słyszałaś nigdy, jacy są amerykańce?

\- Haruka! - krzyknęła Ami. - Nie mów tak, nie wszyscy Amerykanie są gruboskórni i ordynarni. To stereotyp.

\- Dokładnie, tato - dodała Hotaru. Haruka uniosła brwi, patrząc na nią.

\- Et tu, świetliku contra me? - spytała.

\- Haruka, proszę - wtrąciła się Setsuna. - Przecież oni nie przysłaliby jakiegoś niekulturalnego gajina. Poza tym, pomyśl, ile tam mogłybyśmy zyskać. Muzyka, którą tworzycie, nasi przyjaciele - mówiąc to, spojrzała na Ami i Usagi. - I ciepło rodzinne.

Usagi skinęła głową.

\- Haruka, masz wspaniałą, kochającą rodzinę. Siedząc tu, koło was, widzę i czuję, jak wam na was zależy. Dlaczego nie dać szansy podzielenia się tym z kimś ze Stanów?

\- Tak, tato, to będzie świetne. Proooooszę - spytała Hotaru, patrząc na Harukę w taki sposób, który nie pozostawia wyboru. Haruka była pewna, że nauczyła się tego od Michiru.

\- No dobra, pomyślimy o tym jutro. Ale niczego nie obiecuję - powiedziała, a pozostała trójka ucieszyła się, słysząc to.

 

W tym samym czasie.

 

W gabinecie dyrektora liceum w Highland High trwało zebranie ciała pedagogicznego. Wszyscy nauczyciele, w niemal konspiracyjnej ciszy oczekiwali przybycia dyrektora McVickera. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i dyrektor wkroczył do środka.

\- A więc, ten tego... zebraliśmy się tu z powodu tej dwójki bachorów - powiedział trzęsąc się. - Myślę, ze znalazłem sposób, aby pozbyć się Beavisa i Buttheada na dobre.

\- Mui bien - rzekł nauczyciel hiszpańskiego, uśmiechając się.

\- Może wreszcie pozwolicie mi ich zabić, jak proponowałem na początku? - spytał pan Buzzcut.

\- Przemoc nie jest rozwiązaniem... - wtrącił się Van Driessen.

\- Cisza! - krzyknął McVicker. - Ten, tego... posłuchajcie. Kuratorium chce, abyśmy wybrali dwójkę uczniów do wymiany międzynarodowej, celem wysłania ich do Japonii.

\- Co? - Van Driessen oniemiał. - Beavisa i Buttheada?

\- Nie ma mowy - odezwał się Buzzcut. - Ci dwaj kretyni nie mówią nawet dobrze po angielsku, a jak niby mieli się nauczyć japońskiego? Poza tym oni się nie zgodzą. W Japonii nie sprzedają nachos.

\- Noooo... już o tym pomyślałem - powiedział dyrektor, uśmiechając się.

Dwie godziny później główni zainteresowani znaleźli się w pokoju wypełnionym kasetami z anime oraz mangami pełnymi przemocy i seksu, filmami z Godzillą i plakatami przedstawiającymi najładniejsze japońskie modelki. Na ekranie telewizora samuraj odcinał czyjeś ramie, podczas gdy jego malutki syn patrzył na to z wózka.

\- Rany? -Butthead mruknął. - Widziałeś to?

\- Jasne, stary! Jucha! - odpowiedział Beavis

\- I co... Czy Japonia nie jest najbardziej kulerskim miejscem na świecie?

\- Pewno! - zgodził się Butthead. - Mają samurajów, którzy kroją i kasują frajerów i laski z wielkimi cyckami.

\- Joł, i do tego wielkie potwory plujące ogniem!

\- No więc... czy nie chcielibyście się tam udać, chłopcy?

\- Seryjnie? - Beavis spytał podekscytowany.

\- Totalnie wchodzimy w to, szefie! - dodał Butthead.

 

Dwa Tygodnie później

 

Michiru i Setsuna stały przy wejściu na lotnisko, czekając na gości. Choć miały zdjęcia ze szkoły, każda z nich trzymała tabliczkę z wypisanymi ich imionami.

Setsuna spojrzała na uroczą, skupioną twarz Michiru i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Zdenerwowana? - spytała. Michiru przytaknęła.

\- Chciałabym, żeby Haruka tu była.

\- Wiem, ale przecież rozumiesz, że ma dziś wyścig kwalifikacyjny do mistrzostw...

\- Oczywiście, ale... patrz, pasażerowie wychodzą - powiedziała, pełnym podniecenia głosem.

Spora grupa mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci wyszła z samolotu, zaś dopiero na samym końcu szły dwie stewardesy, każda z nich niosła kogoś pod pachą. Wkrótce obie wyrzuciły swoje ciężary na płytę i wróciły do samolotu. Setsuna i Michiru spojrzały uważnie na zdjęcia, następnie na delikwentów, a na ich czołach zalśniły kropelki potu. Obie podeszły bliżej.

\- Ej, no, Beavis, patrz na te dwie laski - powiedział Butthead, kiedy tylko zauważył tabliczki.

\- No, tam jest napisane, że... no.

\- Beavis-san? - spytała Setsuna, patrząc na podnoszącego się z ziemi chłopaka. Jego oczy momentalnie zalśniły.

\- Nie, no, ta cizia na mnie leci - Beavis niemal wybuchnął, patrząc na stojącą przed nim długowłosą, wysoką kobietę w krótkiej spódniczce. - Boi-oi-oi-oing! - to była reakcja Buttheada na widok drugiej kobiety o pofalowanych lokach.

\- Tja, cześć mała - uśmiechnął się do niej. - Chodź do wujka Buttheada!


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka uśmiechnęła się, siedząc za kółkiem swojego auta. Wyścig poszedł nie najgorzej, może nie idealnie, ale wciąż na tyle dobrze, by mogła liczyć na kwalifikację. Gdy dojeżdżała do celu, spojrzała na siedzącą w siedzeniu dla pasażera Hotaru, zadowolona, że jej przybrana córka towarzyszyła jej. Pamiętała, jak jej oczy błyszczały, gdy przyniosła butelkę z mineralną po wyścigu. Dla takich chwil warto było podejmować wyzwania, starać się i męczyć z wychowaniem tej dziewczynki.

Ponownie spojrzała przed siebie, po to by dostrzec jakiś przedmiot lecący prosto ku nim, uderzający w przednią szybę i rozplaskujący się na niej. Depcząc po hamulcach, zatrzymała auto i wyskoczyła z niego, z różdżką transformacji w dłoni, by ujrzeć...

Martwa żaba zsunęła się z szyby.

\- Huh Huh... Stary, zajebiście - usłyszała kogoś.

\- He he, jasne, wyczepiste - ktoś dodał.

Dłonie Haruki powoli zaczęły zaciskać się w pięści, podczas gdy Hotaru przyglądała się wszystkiemu z samochodu. Patrzyła jak jej przybrany ojciec - Haruka, kieruje się ku miejscu, z którego dobiegały głosy.

\- Dawaj Butthead, teraz moja kolej!

\- Zamknij ryja, debilu!

\- Wy dwaj! - Haruka warknęła wściekle. - Kim wy, do diabła jesteście i co wy tu wyprawiacie? - choć nie ze wszystkim sobie w szkole radziła, akurat angielski był jej zdecydowanie mocną stroną, zaś w środowisku kierowców rajdowych był uniwersalną formą komunikacji.

\- No... Jestem Butthead, a to Beavis - powiedział jeden. - Jesteśmy Amerykanami i graliśmy w żabiego baseballa i...

\- Żabiego baseballa? - spytała Haruka, podczas gdy jej twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona ze złości. - Rozwaliliście mi przednią szybę, nie mówiąc już o tym, że mojej córce mogło się coś stać... zaraz, ty...? - spojrzała na blondyna, która starał się coś schować za plecami. - Co ty tam masz?

\- Uh, he he, to był Butthead - Beavis parsknął.

\- Co? Co Ty chrzanisz, dupku... - słowa Buttheada zostały przerwane przez krzyk Michiru, która właśnie wybiegła z domu. - O, cześć złotko - rzucił w jej kierunku.

\- Mój Stradivarius! - Michiru była najwyraźniej zdenerwowana. - Czy ktoś widział mojego Stradivardiusa?

\- Huh huh, ona gada coś o struganiu! - Beavis roześmiał się.

\- Jasne, he he, chcesz coś do wystrugania, mała?

W tym momencie Haruka nie wytrzymała. Podeszła do Beavisa i chwyciła go za ramię, dokładnie w tej samej chwili, w której z domu wyszła Setsuna, by pomóc Michiru szukać. To co trzymał w dłoni, było bez wątpienia resztkami ulubionych skrzypiec jej ukochanej.

\- Mój... mój Stradivarius... - Michiru jęknęła.

\- No... nie mogliśmy znaleźć kija - wyjaśnił Butthead.

Nagle oblicze światowej sławy skrzypaczki nabrało barwy jeszcze intensywniejszej czerwieni niż przed chwilą można było obserwować to u Haruki, wyciągnęła różdżkę transformacji, zaś żyły na jej czole naprężyły się.

\- Neptune Planet Power, Make... humph? - w ostatniej chwili Setsuna zatkała jej usta dłonią, szepcząc jej coś do ucha.

\- Ty, patrz - Butthead wskazał na Setsunę szepczącą Michiru coś do ucha. - Co one wyprawiają?

\- Ale jazda - rzucił podekscytowany Beavis, ale zanim mógł coś dodać, z samochodu wypadła mała dziewczynka o ciemnych włosach, najwyraźniej zdrowo wkurzona.

\- To były skrzypce mojej mamusi! - powiedziała nerwowo. - Czemu to zrobiliście?

\- No bo... to, co poprzednio robiło za pałkę, zepsuło się... - odparł Butthead.

\- A czego to używaliście wcześniej jako pałki? - spytała Haruka, powstrzymując się przed zabiciem tych dwóch idiotów tu i teraz. Ale zanim którykolwiek z jełopów zdążył odpowiedzieć, na twarzy Setsuny pojawił się rumieniec i powiedziała coś niewyraźnie.

\- Setsuna? - spytała Haruka. - Co jest?

\- Eee... to Beavis - Butthead wskazał kumpla palcem.

\- Przestań, cepie! - Bevis zaklął, podczas gdy Setsuna podniosła zniszczony przedmiot. - To ty!

W chwili, w której Setsuna podniosła zniszczony puchar Formuły 1 momentalnie wokół zapanowała martwa cisza. Na dodatek, był to pierwszy puchar, jaki Haruka kiedykolwiek wygrała. Setsuna pierwsza dostrzegła, jak baaaaardzo zła wojowniczka z Urana unosi swą różdżkę.

\- Uranus Planet Power, Make... humph? - przemiana została przerwana przez Setsunę, która zatkała usta Haruki dłonią.

\- Ech, wiecie co... - Setsuna powiedziała do dwójki stojących przed nią uczniów z wymiany. - Haruka, Michiru i ja musimy przez chwilę pogadać na osobności. Hotaru - zwróciła się do swojej adoptowanej córki proszącym spojrzeniem. - Proszę zajmij się tymi dwoma bachorami, znaczy się chłopakami, dopóki nie skończymy. I nie dotykajcie niczego! - rzuciła, wpychając dwie przyjaciółki do środka.

Młodziutka Senshi Śmierci zwróciła się do dwójki chłopaków stojących przed nią.

\- Co takiego jest z wami nie tak? - spytała. - Ja...

\- Uh, huh huh, wygląda jak Daria - Butthead powiedział, wskazując Hotaru.

\- He he...Daria - Awaria, cha cha cha...

 

W tym samym czasie, w domu.

 

\- Co to ma niby znaczyć, że nie macie żadnych uczniów o imionach Beavis i Butthead?! - Haruka ryknęła do słuchawki.

\- No, tego, ten... nie wiem, o czym mówisz... zresztą, to nie jest liceum w Highland tylko klinika dentystyczna. To pomyłka. Dziękujemy.

Haruka odwróciła się do dwóch pozostałych, które wzdrygnęły się na widok tego, co ujrzały w jej oczach.

\- Po tym jak ich zamorduję... - zaczęła. - Wykończę Ami za jej pomysł zapraszania Amerykańców. I Usagi za to, że przy tym była.

\- Haruka, nie możesz tego zrobić - powiedziała Michiru. Setsuna pokiwała głową.

\- Michi-chan ma rację, Ruka. My...

\- Nie możesz, bo to ja zabiję te dwa odpady radioaktywne - wrzasnęła Senshi o włosach koloru morza. - A naszymi BYŁYMI przyjaciółkami Ami i Usagi możesz się zająć ty.

 

Na zewnątrz.

 

\- Dobrze... umówmy się, dam wam cukierka a wy się uspokoicie... hej! - krzyknęła, kiedy Beavis wyrwał jej torebkę.

\- Te, cukierki! - Beavis krzyknął, po czym zaczął chwytać je pełnymi garściami i połykać.

Ponownie w środku.

\- Dobra, Setsuna, w porządku - Haruka uspokoiła się. - Obiecujemy, że ich nie zabijemy.

\- Wiemy, że Ami i Usagi nie są temu winne - dodała Michiru.

\- W porządku - Setsuna odetchnęła z ulgą. - Dobrze, teraz... - umilkła widząc córeczkę wbiegającą do domu, z przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. - Hotaru, kochanie, co się stało?

\- De... demon! Przed domem!

Z prędkością światła Neptun, Uran, Saturn i Pluton znalazły się przed domem. Na przeciwko nich stał Butthead, rycząc ze śmiechu na widok "demona" w bluzce Megadeath nałożonej na głowę, wymachując w powietrzu dziko rękami.

\- Co tu się niby dzieje? - rzuciła Sailor Uranus.

\- Grozisz mi? - spytał "demon". - Jam jest Cornholio Potężny! Pocałujcie mnie w dupę!


	3. Chapter 3

Wezwane niespodziewanym sygnałem, Inner Senshi przybyły na miejsce, by znaleźć tam Outer Senshi wpatrujące się wściekle w dwóch młodych chłopaków.

\- Jesteśmy - krzyknęła Sailor Moon. - Gdzie jest Demon?

\- Nie ma żadnego demona - odparła Sailor Neptun. - To tylko idiota z ADHD.

\- Ty, Beavis - Butthead powiedział do kumpla, który właśnie wrócił do normalności. - Patrz, jeszcze więcej foczek!

\- No, ha ha... widać im majtki!

\- Ty no, gały wychodzą na wierzch.

Usagi, która w angielskim była dnem totalnym, na szczęście zresztą dla niej, nie zrozumiała tych kretyńskich komentarzy. Reszcie, zwłaszcza Outer Senshi i Sailor Merkury, twarze poczerwieniały z wściekłości i zażenowania.

\- Nie jesteśmy żadnymi "foczkami" - wrzasnęła Sailor Uranos. - To są Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, ja jestem Sailor Uranus, a ona...

\- Sailor kto? - spytał Butthead, unosząc brwi.

\- Sailor Uranus, ty głupi... - jej słowa zostały zagłuszone przez spazmatyczny śmiech dwójki chłopaków.

\- Huh, huh, ona powiedziała "anus!

\- He he, anus, he he!

Nie mogąc tego dłużej wytrzymać, Haruka ruszyła w kierunku dwójki. Makoto zatrzymała ją w ostatniej chwili.

\- Ojej, wściekła się - Butthead wskazał na wyraźnie zirytowaną Senshi Wiatru.

\- No jasne, he he. Jest wściekła, bo ma najmniejsze zderzaki, he he.

W tym momencie, jakiś przedmiot przeleciał i trafił Buttheada w głowę. Obracając się, chłopcy dostrzegli mężczyznę we fraku i płaszczu, z laseczką w dłoni i maską kryjącą jego oblicze. Spojrzał na nich surowo i odezwał się.

\- Być zaproszonym w czyjąś gościnę to zaszczyt i przywilej, ale wy dwaj nie potrafiliście tego docenić, i za to...za to...z czego wy się śmiejecie?

\- Uh? Huh huh huh.

\- Zamknijcie się, jeszcze nie skończyłem.

\- He he, hej, patrz Butthead, Zorro.

\- Jaki tam Zorro, pajacu. Patrz na jego laskę. Huh huh, ten koleś to alfons.

\- Co takiego? - spytał zaszokowany Mamoru.

\- He he, no jasne, he he. Czepia się, bo startujemy do jego panienek.

\- No spoko, huh huh. Lepiej, żeby potrafiły na siebie zarobić.

\- Huh, jeśli można stary, może zabierz tę z małymi cyckami?

\- Tak, i pokaż, co się dzieje, gdy zupa jest za słona. Niech się nauczy moresu.

\- Nie jestem alfonsem, wy kretyni! Jestem Taksido Kamen! - Mamoru wrzeszczał wściekle. - A to nie są moje "dziwki", to Sailor Senshi!

\- Że co? He he... - spytał Beavis.

\- Sailor Senshi! - powtórzył Mamoru.

\- No przecież mówię, że foczki - powiedział Butthead.

Potrzeba było połączonych sił Sailor Jupiter, Pluton, Mars i Wenus by powstrzymać Taksido i Harukę przed rozerwaniem na strzępy gołymi rękami dwójki gajinów. Ostatecznie pomógł dopiero "Love Me Chain?" Minako. Sailor Moon, korzystając z okazji wyszła na przód.

\- W porządku, najlepiej będzie, jeśli się uspokoimy, zanim komuś coś się stanie. Wy cztery - to mówiąc zwróciła się do Outer Senshi - najlepiej zróbcie sobie przerwę.

Outer Senshi zgodnie przytaknęły. To, przez co przeszły z tymi Amerykanami, zaczynało je wpędzać w obłęd. Setsuna podeszła do dwójki urwisów.

\- Zostawiamy was teraz - zaczęła. - Ale jeśli dowiemy się, że sprawialiście komukolwiek kłopoty, wrócimy. Zostańcie tu i nie ruszajcie niczego - kończąc, zniżyła głos. - Rozumiecie?

\- Yhm...

\- Nie pytałam o "yhm" tylko o to czy mnie rozumiecie?

\- Yhm...

\- Dobrze już - powiedziała. Następnie, na oczach zaskoczonych Beavisa i Buttheada cała czwórka znikła w powietrzu. Butthead zwrócił się do Beavisa.

\- Stary, ale bagno.

\- No. Nie mają ani ninja ani samurajów, nie ma nachos a my nie zaliczyliśmy żadnej laski.

Niespodziewanie, w odmętach pustawej łepetyny Buttheada zakiełkował pomysł.

\- Te ziom, może jeśli zrobimy coś dobrego, to te cizie nas polubią?

\- No, he he, wtedy będą nasze.

\- Jasne, huh huh, ta zła cizia, która lubi strugać jeszcze przyjdzie na kolanach do starego dobrego Buttheada. Huh Huh.

\- He he, i do mnie też. Będzie odjazd.

\- Nie licz na to, dupku, ja zobaczyłem ją pierwszy. Ty możesz sobie wziąć tą, co wygląda jak Crystal Gale. Huh Huh.

I tak, motywowani nadzieją na zjednanie sobie względów kobiet, nasi dwaj bohaterowie wpadli do domu, szukając czegoś, czym mogli by zaimponować dziewczynom na które mieli ochotę.

 

W tym samym czasie

 

\- Ami - powiedziała Haruka, czując się nieco winna swych wcześniejszych, mocnych słów. - Proszę, Michiru i ja przepraszamy. Wiemy, to nie była twoja wina.

Ami nie odpowiedziała. Gdy tylko znalazły się w tym miejscu, Haruka i Michiru wyładowały na niej całą swoją wściekłość, winiąc ją za pomysł przyjęcia pod dach kogoś z wymiany. Teraz klęczała przed nimi, z głową niemal przyciśniętą to podłogi, kuląc się ze strachu.

\- Gomen - powtarzała pełnym smutku głosem. - Gomen

Michiru i Haruka uklękły koło niej, przytulając ją.

\- Już dobrze - szepnęła Michiru, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę, zwłaszcza zaś na Makoto, która stała nad nimi, patrząc na wszystko z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną.

\- No chodź, wstawaj - powiedziała Haruka. - Pójdziemy i kupimy ci lody, kochanie.

Na twarzy Ami pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Ale Usagi też kupicie?

\- Hej - krzyknęła Usagi, kiedy cała trójka klęczących przytuliła się czule. Michiru wstała.

\- W porządku - powiedziała. - Pójdziemy na lody, a następnie na lotnisko i kupimy dla nich bilety w jedną stronę, do Ameryki

\- Zgoda - dodała Haruka, czując przechodzący ją dreszcz. - I pozbędziemy się Beavis i B-B-Butheada na dobre.

 

Ponownie w domu

 

Nasi dwaj ulubieńcy dwoili się i troili, aby znaleźć coś, co mogliby zrobić. W końcu udało im się dokończyć malowany przez Michiru krajobraz, naprawić skrzypce używając strun od fortepianu i posprzątać porozbijane lampy w pokoju Hotaru. Następnie weszli do łazienki, spostrzegając, że butelka z szamponem jest praktycznie pusta. Doszli do wniosku, że trzeba ją napełnić, aby panie nie musiały kupować nowej.

\- Hej Butthead, a może to? - spytał Beavis, podając Buttheadowi znalezioną w szafce mała butelkę.

\- No...ten...dobra, dawaj, huh huh - powiedział, wlewając zawartość do butelki od szamponu. Zadowoleni z siebie, pospiesznie opuścili dom, czekając na powrót jego właścicielek.

 

Godzinę później

 

Dziewiątka Senshi wróciła do domu, z uspokojeniem widząc dwójkę debili wciąż przed domem. Setsuna udała się do łazienki, gdyż podczas jedzenia lodów Hotaru wylała ich zwartość na jej włosy, które teraz strasznie się lepiły. Sięgające kolan włosy były jej skarbem. Podobnie jak reszta, była zestresowana, ale doszła do wniosku, że prysznic pozwoli jej odpocząć i zapomnieć o traumatycznych przeżyciach ostatnich godzin.

W tym samym czasie Usagi i Mamoru, razem z resztą Sailorek, postanowili odbyć mała pogawędkę z Amerykanami. Zanim jednak udało im się zamienić choćby słowo, z wnętrza domu dobiegły ich trzy pełne wściekłości okrzyki.

Pierwsza w drzwiach znalazła się Haruka, zdecydowana zamordować dwóch idiotów, którzy wybebeszyli jej pianino. Kolejną, u której pojawiły się mordercze instynkty była Michiru, trzymając swój obraz, na którym ktoś namazał gargantuicznych rozmiarów dziewczynę z wielkim biustem, do której strzelały nadlatujące samoloty. Jako trzecia pojawiła się Hotaru, szukająca zemsty na tych, którzy zniszczyli jej lampy.

Inner Senshi szykowały się do obrony dwójki idiotów przed niemal pewną śmiercią, kiedy rozległ się czwarty krzyk. Krzyk tak donośny, że wszyscy zatrzymali się. Drzwi od domu wystrzeliły w powietrze, zaś w pozostałej po nich wnęce stanęła bardzo mokra i jeszcze bardziej wściekła Setsuna. Na twarzach Senshi pojawiły się szok i przerażenie na widok ich przyjaciółki okrytej jedynie ręcznikiem.

\- Który z tych pojebów dodał kremu do depilacji do mojego szamponu? - jej pełen gniewu ryk rozdarł powietrze.

\- Kremu? Huh huh, wyglądasz jak Kojak - powiedział Butthead, patrząc na łysą Strażniczkę Czasu. Obaj zaczęli rechotać.

\- He he, złotko, i kto cię teraz zechce, he he - śmiech Beavisa i Buttheada został przerwany przez Setsunę, której dłonie zacisnęły się na ich karkach. Reszta Senshi zaczęła się powoli wycofywać.

\- Hej, puszczaj mnie, łysielcu! - jęczał Beavis, miotając się w jej uchwycie.

\- No, puść! - krzyczał Butthead. - Bo się tobą zajmę i popamiętasz!.

\- Hotaru - powiedziała z pozornym spokojem Setsuna. - Zakryj uszy i zamknij oczy.

Hotaru uczyniła to natychmiast. Jednakże, nawet z uszami zakrytymi dłońmi słyszała każde uderzenie i wszystkie, najgorsze z możliwych japońskich przekleństw, jakie padały z ust wściekłej Setsuny.

 

Dwa dni później

 

\- Ech, co za syf - jęknął Butthead, kiedy był wieziony na wózku inwalidzkim do samolotu lecącego do Stanów.

\- No, he he - zgodził się Butthead, siedzący na drugim wózku, mrużąc poczerniałe oczy. - Nie zaliczyliśmy żadnej suczki i skończyliśmy pobici przez łysą zouzę.

\- Lipa, huh huh. I nie widzieliśmy żadnego samuraja.

 

W tym samym czasie

 

Haruka odczepiła koło od swojego bolidu i wyszła, idąc w kierunku pryszniców. Kiedy tam podążała, usłyszała rozmowę mechaników.

\- Naprawdę? Gościliście studenta z wymiany?

\- Pewnie. I mówię ci, było super. Tyle się nauczyliśmy, do tego nowe doświadczenia i...

Łup!

Jeden z mechaników patrzył jak jego kolega osuwa się na ziemię, znokautowany pojedynczym ciosem ich najlepszego kierowcy, Haruki Tenoh.

\- Ciekawe, o co biega?? - pomyślał...


End file.
